Stay
by Five-Princess
Summary: Inspired by the song from Miley Cyrus. Why did he stand back from the others. Why did they stop talking to him. Only one girl can understand even though she is his worst enemy. Candy. Contains swears, violence and deaths (not Kenny this time). Please Review and I'll write more.


A/N: First Candy fan fiction. Hope you like it. They are teenagers (13/14 years old) in this story.

* * *

_Stay_

Storms and thunders were raging on South Park on this day of March. Wendy, the school president of South Park High was walking back from school with her umbrella and her best friend, Bebe. Both were talking about boys and shoes like usual. The two girls were laughing happily even dues of both of them coming back from a huge break-up with their old boyfriends. Suddenly, Bebe giggled strangely. Her friend asked why. The blonde pointed at a fat kid wearing brown-ish hair with green forest eyes. This kid was Eric Cartman, a brutal child full of regrets and mistakes. He would normally call Bebe and Wendy a bunch of bitches but today he is sitting in the corner of the bus station alone without his friends. Wait, does he even have friends? Wendy laughed ironically and asked her feminine pal to continue her road home without her.

Wendy sat beside him. The boy looked right at her while she was asking his distance from the others. Cartman pushed her away, like always. Still, he was sad. His eyes were reflecting loneliness and... death? Wendy tried and tried to make him realize how important it is that if something goes wrong, she'll be there. Cartman left a mean comment as Wendy went home.

As the night was coming, Eric was walking home. His mother was supposes to pick him up but she never came. The teenager passed in the front of his old friends' houses. Kyle and Stan were quite tired of his bad messages about the ginger's religion and the family of the black-haired. Something silly about this is that Stan knew Eric was searching for attention just because he was dating Wendy but the fatter has an explication. He was jealous... deadly jealous. Wendy was the only person Cartman ever felt in love with since the third grade so he became mean to her since her feelings on him were gone as the leaves in winter. Cartman isn't a bad guy, he is just alone. Always left by his no-longer-overprotective mother, he just tried his best to keep on his ego better than the other during calling the others' mother a slut while his mother was one, calling the other children fat while he was fat, calling himself the best when he know he is the worst.

''Eric'', He heard from the back. It was Wendy.

''How did you find me!'', the Nazi replied while tears were rushing his green eyes.

''I saw you still waiting at the bus station... I followed you'', the slim woman said getting closer. ''What's wrong, damn it! You're crying'', Wendy remarked.

''Go away you fucking annoying bitch!'', Cartman screamed.

Wendy looked at him, sitting on the edge of the bridge ready to jump since his jacket was off. Something weird was happening to her. Her legs were shaky like her mouth leaving her speechless. She felt too much in this situation like when her parents are fighting about her notes or about her activities. She was a toy easily played. She did so many classes that her free-time isn't 'free' anymore... it's just time. Eric on his side was free to do whatever the fuck he wants all the time but he was so alone the time was like a murder ready to play with both emotions of Wendy and Eric. Wendy turned back and walked away wishing hearing only...

''Wait,... _stay_!'', said Cartman.

Wendy turned again while Cartman was getting up.

''I need to tell you something quite personal... if you're ready to hear me complain'', he told softly making the girl laugh cutely. Her head nodded. ''I'm jealous of Stan. That's why I always make fun of you'', Eric continued leaving a small silence.

''Why are you jealous of him?'' Wendy asked.

''B-Because he has things I don't have... like two parents or friends or a normal life...'' he said while Wendy climbed the stairs that was separating them. ''...or a girlfriend'', he finished as the black-haired girl stopped.

''I'm not with Stan anymore, Cartman'', the tall girl said. ''... but I'm sure you'd rather if it was you the one who was dating me, right?'', Wendy asked. ''I see it so don't ask me how I know. Your knees get weak around me, you barely speak but when you do it's always the wrong thing, you keep on promising the next day you'll tell me but it always finish we fight...''

''How do you know these symptoms?'' wondered the fat boy.

''Because I have them too'', Wendy said while she entered in his arms and wrapped her small arms around his high weight. ''I love you, Eric. If something happen to you, I'll feel more bad than anything so please, tell me next time I'll be there... I'll _stay_'' Wendy finished.

Cartman though he was dreaming, that this moment was from his insane imagination or something... but no, it was true. Wendy loves him and so does he. Even though Wendy said her feelings were over on Eric, she still had them stuck in her heart like a gum under a shoe. She smiled. Eric slightly brushed her cheek while they were burning red. A few seconds after, Eric left a sweet kiss on her trembling pink lips. Her heart was softly burning like her cheeks. The brown-haired boy gave a letter to Wendy and made her promise ti read it at home.

While Wendy was walking back home, she turned her head where Cartman was standing but he wasn't no longer there. Did he jump? Wendy watched down and saw Eric falling down the rive.r Why did he jump? She opened the letter.

_Dear Wendy, _

_I hope I told you all my feelings before you read this 'cause if not well I'm dead. _

_I am deeply in love with you since third grade and even before. I know I act strange and everything but don't worry. I have a reason of why I jumped (if I gave you this before I killed myself nevermind). I just don't want to be too much on your shoulders. Everyone **hates** me deeply. Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Bebe and maybe even you. My mother stop giving me attention. Teachers don't care. I'm about to go to a detention school in Canada. CANADA you realize that! With ugly Canadians (A/N:I hate this kid deeply), I'll never see you again nor anyone. I just think it is better if I kill myself since no one gives a fuck of me. They just think I make trouble. I'm just sorry for all the things we fight for like when you seriously kicked my ass that day. I was scare of you that time that's why I didn't want to fight. I love you okay. It's okay if you don't, I'll understand make fun of it I won't give a shit. As long as you know I'm okay. Just promise me you'll break-up with Stan 'cause he is a douche bag and kick Kyle's ass for me, my princess._

_- Cartman_

_P.S: Don't forget to kill Kyle._

Wendy laughed, cried and smiled. She closed the letter and walked home alone as her parents searched for her all around the city. She didn't 'gave a fuck'. Cartman was with her. He stood with her, and this is what's counts the most.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

A/n: Sorry that was sad... specially the ending. Tell me how it was please and give me a ?/10. I'll write more about these two ones soon but during this time I have a Bebe/Wendy story (a bit shorter but still fluffy).


End file.
